


Nightwing X Wonder Woman

by Cornholio4



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot drabble showing how a relationship blossom between Richard Grayson and Diana Prince.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Nightwing X Wonder Woman

Diana; the Princess of the Amazons of the island of Themyscira, their ambassador to what they call Man’s World and known to the world at large as the superheroine and founding member of the Justice League: Man’s World. She had gotten to know the other 7 founding members of the League and had a trinity with the 2 other main members of the league: Superman and Batman. While Superman was mostly the leader; it was the trio who usually took the reigns as leadership or the other two taking over if Superman was unavailable to lead.

She had gotten to know them and had a lot of trust in them; however while she had little problems with Superman as they both inspired hope, she had problems with how Batman concocted himself. While she knew that as his civilian self Bruce Wayne he would use his fortune and resources to help people and make things better for the citizens of his city Gotham; as Batman his methods were usually being a symbol to inspire terror on the city’s criminals. While his methods were no way lethal; his methods were certainly brutal with his hand to hand combat.

It unnerved her even despite being trained to fight as far as back as she could remember.

She definitely disapproved of him training and bringing in young wards to help fight his war on crime; she had met his sidekick Robin when he had taken him to the Watchtower. He was 16 years of age and even at that age Diana thought he was too young to be in costumed heroics; nevermind that he was being trained to fight for 4 years at that point.

Batman’s best justification was that he was helping his young protégé and that he needed to get justice for his parent’s murder so he wouldn’t grow up to be like him.

It didn’t exactly make her feel better but she hardly saw the young Robin and she learned that he would leave the identity of Robin two years after that. Robin was a sweet eager enthusiastic young one and she had saw that he was a good influence on his mentor but still.

It was a decade after that when she went to the crime ridden city of Bludhaven hoping to make things better there; it was a sister city to Gotham but somehow even worse with its own unpowered vigilante protector by the name of Nightwing.

In civilian clothes, she had begun investigating things hoping not to draw attention to herself. At a gym she was beginning to frequent; she had met Bludhaven Police officer Richard “Dick” Grayson. They had begun talking and getting to know each other with Richard explaining how to survive as an honest cop in this city. They would go out to coffee and dinner some time with attraction growing between him.

A kind man who was not afraid to anger some dangerous people in the city by doing the right thing; that she admired. That he was a handsome man with a physique didn’t hurt either. After a month or so they had shared their first kiss and had started going out.

She had gone out as Wonder Woman during the night to help quell some particularly big incidents and was there to team up with Nightwing when he was being outnumbered. She had looked over him to make sure he was alright when they were alone and Nightwing had smirked when he had recognised her up close. He had unmasked and she was shocked to see that he was Richard; seems that he was doing his best to fight crime and injustice both in and out of the mask.

Richard had joked about that she shouldn’t feel bad about not realising Nightwing was him when he should have realised that she was an actual Amazon when he had saw her at the Gym.

After some time in his apartment; he had discussed it in detail and she had noticed a framed picture of him with Bruce Wayne. It turned out that Bruce was Richard’s foster father; she was tense and had asked if he knew about Gotham’s own vigilante the Batman. He had just chuckled and told her that he knew that Bruce is Batman. When remembering about Robin and asking he knew him; she was more shocked to hear her reply:

“Knew him; I was Robin!”

She was stunned to find out the man she had grown close to and fell in love with was actually the teenager that she had disapproved Batman in training and bringing into his war on crime. Once she had gotten over that; their relationship continued.

There were dates; make out sessions and in Richard’s apartment they even had some games of strip poker with Diana slyly losing on purpose just to see his reaction. She had even moved into his apartment and had a meeting with Bruce when he had a charity event in the city.

Turns out he knew of their relationship but trusted the both of them to know what they were doing; it seems that Bruce and Richard had not ended their partnership on the bad terms that they had feared. Bruce was happy for them it seemed; it surprised her that he was able to remain stoic even as she whispered to him that he could very well become her father in law.

**Author's Note:**

> This felt weird especially as a Wonderbat shipper but this was something I decided that I wanted to try. Hard to believe how little Nightwing fics I have written and how little Nightwing comics I have despite the fact that he is my fave DC hero.


End file.
